Summer Camp
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: After working so hard as summer closed in, shifu gave everyone a break to go camping, unfortunately, tigress is not really familiar with camping, but there is always a person who can teach her and help her through this experience.


It was a hot summer day in the valley of peace, po and the five were finishing their training, but the heat from the sun was effecting them, surprisingly except tigress, even if it's cold hot or any rough weather outside, she was willing to keep training, even if it was indoors, after training finally ended shifu gave them the week off for their recent hard work and he felt it was starting to get hot for them to train, he decided to stay at the palace to meditate and relax on his own.

Po decided to take his friends camping in a bamboo forest in the upper hill, however tigress never really went camping before, and she never knew what it was about, so po decided to teach her when they find they're clearing, po packed a swimming trunks, a towel, another pair of his own pants, and a tent that Mr. ping gave to him. Tigress packed another pair of her clothes, a swim suit a towel and a blanket, the others packs the same, monkey also carried another tent for him and mantis and crane brought one for him and viper.

As they hiked into the hill looking for a clearing po told tigress what camping is like, she wasn't sure if she would be able to get it, but she has to try at least to see if she likes it, after a two hour hike, po found a big clearing right by a lake, the clearing was good two fit all three tents and they can be able to just walked into the lake.

"Ok guys this must be a good spot, we can just set everything up right here." Po said as he started putting down his stuff before unpacking them.

"Phew finally, I'm beat." Monkey said all exhausted and hot from the sun and walk, after he threw his stuff on the ground, he fell back to take a breather.

"Uh dude, help me with our tent first, then you can take a breather." Mantis said as he looked odwn at monkey and gestured towrds their stuff.

"Oh geez" monkey said as he groaned and eventually got up to help mantis.

Crane asked viper to help him with his tent and they got it assembled, monkey and mantis took a little longer but actually got them assembled. As tigress put her stuff down, she saw po struggling with the tent a little bit, although po was making process, it was taking a while, so tigress walked over to him.

"Hey po, do you want any help ?" she asked, po turned to her, when he looked at her, he saw that her clothes were a little soaked from her sweat from training and from the walk, po had to try his hardest to keep his eyes contacted with tigress's golden eyes.

"Uh sure thing, I would like that." Po said smiling, both of them assembled the tent as it processed, crane helped mantis bring some firewood in into the middle of the clearing, and viper and monkey unpacked their stuff in each of their tents, as po and tigress were close to finishing their tent, po decided to ask her a question.

"Hey uh tigress, a little later, would you like to go in the lake with me ?" he asked, tigress blushed even though it wasn't really that visible, but she responded after a few seconds.

"Uh I don't know po." She said shyly, she never swam before and was slightly afraid to get really soaking wet, po promised to teach when they do, and this is when tigress asked a question back to po.

"Uh po, I don't get the whole point of what camping is about." Tigress said, po snickered a bit, only for tigress to scorn him just a little.

"Look tigress, camping is a fun activity for a lot of families and people to enjoy, they like to spend time with each other, they like to sit around the camp fire, talk to one another and even like to swim in the lake, I'm telling you, this is some you'll enjoy, I'm very positive of it." po said assuring tigress.

"Ok, I hope your right." Tigress said, still feeling unsure, later in the day, while monkey, crane, viper and mantis took a nap, po decided to teach tigress how to swim, po changed into his green swim trunks and tigress changed into her red swimsuit that po gave to her a week before, when they approached the water, they looked at their reflection in the water, po was smiling and tigress was nervous.

"Po I really don't know about this." Tigress said as she backs away about two steps.

"Tigress, don't worry, when we get in I will teach you to swim and I'll be right aside you." Po said assuring tigress… again, he reached out his paw to tigress, she blushed a little bit, but knowing po on how helpful and lovable he is, she had to trust on this, she slowly took his paw and they started walking into the water tigress also though the water would be cold, but it was pretty nice, it was a little chilly but it was a good temperature, po walked a bit deeper into the water as it reach to his chest, he kept gesturing tigress, she took her time but eventually walked up to where po was, the water reached to her chest as well, po placed his paws on her waist, as tigress wrapped her arms around his shoulders, at first to her, it felt awkward, but she felt safe and comforted by po, she smiled.

"See, not so bad right ?" po asked with a smile.

"I guess you're right, you really are helpful po." Tigress said, she then gave po a quick kiss on his lips, po was shocked for a minute but it soon turned to a smile, po then showed tigress how to swim along the water and she managed to repeat what po teached her, and she was enjoying it, when they would try something new, po would help her through it.

From beyond the shore, mantis and monkey woke up to see po and tigress in the water taking turns swimming along the water.

"Uh Is po teaching tigress to swim or are they trying to do something in private ?" mantis asked, he and monkey snickered, viper gave them a hiss and a glare, making them immediately regret his words, after it all ended, that sat around the camp fire and talked to one and another and told some stories and as that went along it got dark and they decided to hit the hey, they got in their tents and blew out their candles and went to sleep, however, in po and tigress's tent, when po was about to blow out his candle, tigress grabbed his arm and turned him to her face, she grinned at him and po turned to her face.

"po, thanks for showing me what camping is like, it was actually a lot of fun, so are you." She said, po smiled back at her, she placed his right paw on her cheek and leaned in closer to her face.

"I told you so, and no problem at all." Po said and kisses each other on the lips for about five seconds, after they pulled each other apart, po blew out his candle and they went to sleep together, as they slept, tigress wrapped her arms around po's.

The next days of camping that they assure was gonna be so much fun.

 **A/N: Well this was my story submission for MasterTigressFan4444, I hope you liked it, anyways, I'm starting my new job on Monday and I won't have the time to work on stories for a while, but I will eventually come back, until that day comes, be sure to review, follow and favorite, and until next time, BE COOL ! :D**


End file.
